


Todo estará bien

by Gela1310



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, Tristeza
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gela1310/pseuds/Gela1310
Summary: Sexto año fue el punto de quiebre para Draco Malfoy, lo que alguna vez presumió sobre el poder que tenía su familia se fue abajo cuando su padre fue encarcelado y a él le dieron la marca tenebrosa, su misión era clara, matar al mago más poderoso, Albus Dumbledore.Pero el no era un asesino, solo era un niño asustado y eso lo sabía Harry Potter.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	Todo estará bien

**Author's Note:**

> Drarry  
> El universo de Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen.  
> Capítulo único

El brazo le ardía como si le hubieran puesto un hierro ardiendo al rojo vivo, no podía evitar que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos, ni siquiera las palabras de consuelo de su madre lo podían calmar, lo habían marcado, oficialmente era un mortifago.

Todo ocurrió después de su quinto año, una vez que a su padre lo encarcelaran por atacar en el Ministerio de magia donde no solo atento contra la vida de sus compañeros de colegio, sino que también presenció la muerte de Sirius Black aunque él no participó en su muerte sino su tía de igual forma fue culpable de todo y fue en ese momento donde él se dio cuenta que estaba jodido.

Al regresar de Hogwarts se dio cuenta que en la mansión no solo estaban mortifagos viviendo en ella también el mismísimo Voldemort, al verlo un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, pero no se inmutó, su padre le había enseñado bien a controlar sus emociones lo único que hizo fue inclinarse haciéndole una reverencia de respeto, aunque en el fondo lo estaba maldiciendo por haber acabado con su familia.

-Levántate joven Malfoy-siseó Voldemort, con pasos lentos se acercó a Draco y este se levantó, sin siquiera preguntar nada le tomo el brazo izquierdo y con un movimiento de varita dejo al descubierto su brazo y con esta lo marco sin siquiera pestañear, un dolor abrazador le recorrió por todo el brazo, sentía como si el fuego estuviera tocándolo, era insoportable- con esto espero que no cometas ningún error como lo hizo el inútil de tu padre, tienes una misión al regresar al colegio, debes matar a Albus Dumbledore, si no lo haces tendré que tomar otras medidas, tal vez tú madre sea la siguiente.

-N-no fallare mi señor- titubeó al contestar, era tanto dolor que necesitaba toda su concentración para no gritar en ese momento.

-Y para que no lo olvides-lo apuntó con su varita -Crucio- Draco cayó al suelo del dolor, se permitió gritar en ese momento ya que nadie podría soportar el dolor de la maldición, grito por el dolor de la marca, grito por el hechizo, grito por su madre, por su padre y la impotencia que sentía al no poder hacer nada- si fallas, matare a tus padres uno por uno y cuando ellos mueran frente a ti tú los acompañarás, ¿queda entendido?

-S-si mi señor

-Bien, retirarte de mí vista.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y con ayuda de su madre subió hacía su habitación de la mansión, ahí se permitió descargar todo lo que no había podido hacer, no podía fallar la vida de su familia dependía de él, era inteligente y podría hacerlo, solo necesitaba armar un plan.

Puedo hacerlo, se dijo así mismo para darse fuerza, tenía una motivación, salvar a su familia.

-o-

No puedo hacerlo

Ya llevaba meses tratando de arreglar el armario para darle paso a los mortifagos hacia Hogwarts, pero no funcionaba, cada vez que tenía algún avance algo salía mal y no olvidar los desastrosos intentos para matar a su director, un collar maldito y una bebida envenenada no pudieron hacerle nada, pues claro estamos hablando del mago más poderoso como algo tan patético como eso pudiera matarlo.

Podía sentir el estrés aumentando día con día, las cartas que le mandaba su madre asegurándole que estaba bien no lo calmaban, sabía que le ocultaba la realidad de las cosas, pero no podía hacer nada por ella desde Hogwarts, lo único que le quedaba era lograr su misión.

Lo peor de todo era que el imbecil de Harry Potter no lo dejaba en paz, siempre andaba tras de él investigando lo que hacía, era estresante. Con el pisándole los talones era imposible que pudiera avanzar más sumándole a eso que Snape también trataba de controlarlo para que se apresurara con el plan, solo tenía 16 años, era un niño jugando a ser adulto.

A estas alturas nada podía salir peor.

-o-

Estaba equivocado, al momento de entrar al gran comedor pudo ver cómo Potter estaba hablando con alguien, Katie Bell. La chica que casi mataba por accidente al darle ese collar maldito, él no era un asesino no lo era, él no quería matar, solo quería proteger a su familia jamás quiso la marca ni la misión, solo quería ser Draco no Draco Malfoy el mortifago asesino, solo Draco.

Sintiendo que la respiración le fallaba se fue del gran comedor a paso veloz, mientras iba de camino a ningún lugar en especial iba aflojándose su corbata verde, sentía que el aire le faltaba todo daba vueltas, un calor lo estaba envolviendo poco a poco haciendo que se asfixiara, sus pasos lo llevaron al baño de Myrtle, era algo automático que lo llevara a ese lugar ya que al rededor del año iba con regularidad a desahogarse con el fantasma, lo calmaba hasta cierto punto.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y se aproximó al lavabo que estaba más cerca de él, recargo sus manos y de un movimiento rápido se quitó el chaleco que tenía puesto, no se había percatado que estaba temblando, sentía ese calor que lo asfixiaba así que abrió el grifo y con sus manos tomó el agua para mojarse la cara y despejarse un poco, se miró al espejo y se quebró, empezó a llorar como no lo había hecho en otros días.

Ver a Katie Bell lo hizo sentir la peor persona del mundo, casi la mataba, también casi mataba a Weasley, él no quería eso, era consciente que los molestaba antes, pero eso para él era solo un juego una manera de hacerles creer que él era superior, pero ahora lo golpeaba la realidad, ser un mortifago no era algo que presumir, todos los ideales que su familia pensaba era lo peor y más al seguir a un psicopata como Voldemort.

Lloro todo lo que sus ojos le permitieron, ya no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo lograr su misión, como podría un chico de 16 años matar a un mago poderoso, no podía y no quería.

Estaba tan sumido en su crisis que jamás se percató que alguien lo había seguido hasta los baños y ese alguien había entrado y lo había visto en ese estado.

\- ¿Malfoy?- esa voz, el reconocía esa voz por desgracia, con su mano temblorosa la llevó hacia su varita y dando un giro rápido encaró a Potter y lo apuntó con esta.  
Su suerte debía ser la más miserable como para que su enemigo lo encontrara en ese estado. Con pasos cauteloso Harry se fue acercando a Draco, a diferencia de él no sacó la varita, había visto a Malfoy diferente ese año ya no se metía con las personas, evitaba a todos e incluso a sus amigos, no comía, bolsas negras ahora adornaban sus ojos, estaba más pálido y delgado que parecía siempre estar enfermo, detalles tan simples que solo el percato y le preocupaba, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

Al estar a un metro de distancia de él lo observo, sus ojos grises que tanto le causaban conflicto estaban rojos por el llanto, su labio temblaba un poco, así como todo su cuerpo, su cabello rubio estaba despeinado, pero aun así se veía bien, todo en el parecía hermoso. Y fue ahí donde se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de Draco Malfoy, su enemigo.

Como no pudo verlo antes, todas esas veces donde se retaban, las peleas que tenían los insultos, incluso debía admitir que hacía lo imposible para toparse con Malfoy así fuera solo para pelear, las veces que lo veía en las gradas cuando jugaba porque era imposible no ver esa cabellera rubia en toda la multitud, esos ojos grises que lo cautivaban cada vez que lo tenía frente de él para insultarlo, por eso es que ese año se había obsesionado tanto con él, era imposible que no estuvieran cerca el uno al otro sin siquiera dirigirse palabras venenosas hasta sus amigos lo notaron, estaba enamorado. Por eso cuando lo vio salir del gran comedor lo siguió, quería ver qué tramaba Draco pero también quería ver que estuviera bien porque le preocupaba lo que le fuera a pasar.

Tenerlo frente a él en ese momento confirma lo que ya sospechaba, Draco necesitaba ayuda y él iba a ofrecérsela, no permitiría que nadie lo dañara, haría lo imposible y con eso último alargó su mano hasta posarla sobre la suya donde sostenía su varita aun apuntándole y lentamente comenzó a bajarla el no opuso ninguna resistencia solo lo observaba con la misma cara que lo encontró, una mirada de miedo.

-Draco, ¿Estás bien? - el nombre de él saliendo de sus labios sonaba tan extraño, pero tan reconfortante para él, le gustaba. El chico de ojos grises no respondió pero solo asintió con la cabeza pero al segundo de hacerlo negó con la cabeza y un sollozo salió de su boca y lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, Harry lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo y Draco se dejó abrazar, necesitaba eso-tranquilo todo estará bien, no estás solo, me tienes a mí- con su mano acariciaba su cabello al mismo tiempo que le decía esas palabras, Draco solo lloraba más sobre su hombro mojando su camisa cosa que no le importaba al de ojos verdes.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que el rubio se calmó lo suficiente como para dejar de temblar, su cabeza aún descansaba en el hombro de Harry y el seguía acariciando su cabello a modo de calmarlo, su cabello era tan suave como el lo imagino. Una vez que hubo dejado de llorar se alejó un poco para que sus manos pudieran tomar la cara de Malfoy, acuno sus manos en ambas mejillas y con sus pulgares limpio las lágrimas restantes.

-Hey mírame- lo miro a los ojos y Draco pudo sentir una sensación extraña, como una calidez que se expandía, no se sentía incómodo ni molesto con la presencia de Potter, al contrario, se sentía tranquilo- déjate ayudarte y yo lo haré, no estás solo Draco- acercó sus labios hacia la frente de él y le dejó un beso en ella después le acomodo unos mechones de cabello rubio detrás de su oreja a modo de despejar su cara- ¿Quieres contarme qué pasa?

-Si- susurró Draco, estaba sintiendo tantas emociones a la vez que no se percató en la situación que estaba, pero no le importo, no estaba solo, Harry le dijo que lo tenía a él y por alguna extraña razón le creyó.

Tomo la mano del moreno y lo dirigió hacia un lugar más apartado del baño para poder sentarse en el frío piso, sentados hombro con hombro se permitió sacar todo lo que se había guardado durante esos meses, le habló sobre cómo se sentía sobre su misión e incluso la marca y al contrario de lo que pensó, Harry solo escuchaba atentamente sin siquiera interrumpirlo, el ya sospechaba que llevaba la marca pero bajo las circunstancias de su descubrimiento hacia los sentimientos que tenía sobre Malfoy no se alteró ni hizo algo para poder delatarlo.

Pasaron minutos que se convirtieron en horas solo de Draco hablando y a veces Harry participando dando algún comentario al respecto. Sin saber, Draco habían derribado su barrera personal al abrirse de esa manera con su enemigo. Harry se prometió que haría lo posible para evitar que Draco se hundiera más con todos sus problemas.

Ni Draco estaba solo y ni Harry iba a permitirlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les guste, pronto vendrán más mini historias que tengo en mente, prometo que les va a gustar.  
> Nos vemos pronto 
> 
> -gela1310


End file.
